


A ride in the setting sun

by william_trasheater



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, M/M, Monologue, Music, Romance, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_trasheater/pseuds/william_trasheater
Summary: Agent Fowler goes on a ride and gets emotional about his partner
Relationships: Leland "Silas" Bishop/William Fowler
Kudos: 3





	A ride in the setting sun

The sun was going down in Nevada. Windows of houses there were reflecting the red light which sunset has created. Roads were getting colder because less people was using them now and sun was not shining as much as it did during the daytime.

On one of the roads a black man was driving his car. He was in his 40, had a fluffy curly hairstyle and a sweater with cat paws on it. Agent got used to driving in this because it was easy for him to get sick. He liked his car even though it was a cabriolet and he didn't like being exposed. The car was not used often since he also had a work car. Sometimes agent liked to drive somewhere without a reason in this cabriolet. It reminded him of happy times with his friends and when he was younger.

A man sighed and turned the radio on. It started playing some pop songs so William switched the stations. He found one playing metal. He actually enjoyed that kind of music even now, but he would never admit how rebel he used to be when he was younger. Agent laughed to himself. It was funny to realize that something so important for him was now making him cringe a bit and laugh.

He speed up a bit. Agent wondered many times how does it feel to have a car crash. Perhaps he'll never know. 

The sun got even lower and William was able to see the stars. He thought that it's very pretty, sunset and the stars in the same time. A man was still driving down the road. He switched the stations again. Dissapointed that he didn't find anything interesting, William turned the radio off and took one of his CDs. He didn't even look at it since everything was fine.

He realised that he's listening to Manson. İt made him a bit nostalgic over the last when he listened to him. He even got on some of the concerts. William smiled. Songs in the background were playing while he was deep in his thoughts. After a while (that could have been an hour) agent's thoughts went back to normal.

William focused on a song playing now. 

Love is a fire

He smiled. It reminded him of the nights spent with his partner.

Burns down all that it sees

They used to be so close. Nothing else was matter for them. They taught that nothing can stop them. They wanted freedom.  
He remembered that moment when he beat one guy for name calling his partner. He didn't see the consequences.

Burns down everything

He remembered the hatered in his parents's eyes. His coming out was a mistake. It made his parents hate him even more. Now they didn't have any contact

Everything you think burns down  
[Everything you say

He remembered the times when all he could think of was his partner. They've always had so many topic to talk about. 

I knew that our love was just a car crash away

William stopped his car and looked at the stars. The sun was now hidden and they were very visible. He thought about what happened. He hurt his partner. He almost killed him without shaking hands. Now his partner was in the hospital. In a coma. Somehow, he was saved by the army which wanted to take his body from Nemesis. 

Agent hidden his face in hands. He hated himself now. All his life he was afraid of becoming like his mother. He had never hurt Silas. He tried not to shout when he was angry. He tried to show his care for him. And now he destroyed it all. William's eyes glazed. He didn't want to do this. 

Now his partner won't trust him. He will hate him. What else could he feel about a person who did this to him. Tears felt down from William's face. He didn't deserve to be here now. He never did. He should be dead for what he have done.

Agent looked at the drawer next to the passenger's seat. He opened it and took out a Revolver. Slowly, William lifted the gun up to his head. He placed his finger onto a trigger. More tears flew down. He can't do this. Not now

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in English so it might be br0ken
> 
> It contains some headcanons whoops
> 
> You can find me on ig for happy Silas X Fowler content! @_happy_dead_end_


End file.
